


Curves and All

by Z (sleepytsundere)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chubby Eren, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurities, M/M, This fandom needs more chubby Eren, a bit of angst, levi is totally in love tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepytsundere/pseuds/Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is feeling insecure about his body. He's always been a bit chubby, but maybe, just a bit of love can make him smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curves and All

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written, sorry if this isn't your cup of tea. I just really wanted a Chubby Eren. Thx.

Eren was standing in front of his mirror, half naked and looking at his body from head to toe. ‘Fuck, I really am big’ he thought bitterly to himself.

You see, Eren was always a bit on the chubby side. His family and friends never seemed to mind, though, in fact they would call him adorable looking and fluffy.

He had met Levi Ackerman, a junior at Shiganshina College, at the local cafè. Eren was in line, waiting to get his drink when he heard a few whispers behind him followed by giggling. “I didn't know they let cows in a cafè, did you?” Said a blonde. The brunette beside her laughed a little too loudly and agreed.

Eren knew they were talking about him. He tried - God he tried - to ignore them, but in the end, his thoughts always reared their ugly head. That was when a man, about 6 foot, hair styled in an undercut, and dressed in all black spoke up.

“Well, I didn't know they allowed judgemental dickwads in cafès either, did you?” He asked, turning his head to glance at Eren. Eren couldn't help but notice how deep and alluring the man’s voice sounded and only nodded dumbly.

The girls immediately looked away in embarrassment for getting caught, and stepped out of line. The raven approached Eren and gave him a small but noticeable smirk, Eren could have sworn his stomach lurched just a bit.

The man had introduced himself as Levi and told Eren to not pay attention to people that told him anything about his body, he was perfect the way he was.

“Ah, thank you. I mean it's okay I guess, I'm pretty used to it,” Eren mumbled the last part, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Hey,” Levi called out to him, placing his finger under his chin lifting his head up to look at him. “How about I buy you your coffee and we can take a walk in the park?”

Eren blushed and murmured a small ‘okay’

 

* * *

 

They were walking side-by-side, Levi had ordered a medium sized Earl Grey while Eren had ordered a small Caramel Frappé. He thought he had heard Levi say something along the lines of ‘too much fucking sugar’ but decided to let it slide.

It was Levi who spoke up first, voice soft and warm like the summer breeze. “There's nothing wrong with your body Eren, I hope you know that,” Levi sent him a quick glance before taking a sip of his still-warm tea. “Everyone body is different and I find your chub to be fucking adorable.”

At that moment, Eren had decided that he would be keeping Levi around for a while.

 

* * *

 

  
_Present day_

 

Eren sighed, still looking at his pudgy body. Grabbing a few flabs here and there, sucking in his tummy to make himself look thinner. But he just couldn't. He was fat and he was gross. He didn't know how Levi had tolerated him for the past 8 months.

He heard the door open a few rooms down and the jingling sound of keys getting hanged on the key holder near the entryway. Levi was home.

Eren quickly put on a shirt that said, ‘my body is fluffy and I'm proud’ Mikasa, his adoptive sister, had gotten it for him for his 23rd birthday.

He walked out into the living room and saw Levi with his back turned looking for a water bottle in the fridge. Eren smiled softly at his boyfriend's back and went up behind him, lightly tapping him on his shoulder.

Levi turned around swiftly and his eyes immediately softened at the sight of his love.

“Hey babyboy, how was your day today?” Levi asked as he wrapped his arms around Eren's pudgy waist, hands kneading at the flesh.

Eren laid his head on Levi's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Levi's chest. “It was fine, thank you for asking,”

Levi immediately noticed how Eren wasn't his usual cheery self, and pulled away only a bit to look at his gorgeous boyfriends face. “What's wrong, Eren?”

Eren sighed, his viridian eyes avoiding Levi's gunmetal gaze in favor of staring at a spot above Levi's shoulder. “I don't feel good about myself today,” Eren sighed, feeling dejected.

The older man sighed and Eren feared he had upset Levi. What he didn't expect, though, was Levi picking him up bridal style and walking to their bedroom. “Levi! Put me down Levi! God I must be so heavy,” Eren said, voice muffled by the hands that were covering his face.

Levi scoffed and opened the door to their bedroom, tossing Eren on the bed gently and settling down next to him. He grabbed the covers and covered both of them up, Levi tucking Eren's head under his chin and wrapping his arms around Eren's body.

“We are going to cuddle and I'm going to give you an awesome butt and body rub until you feel better,” Levi said, voice laced with mock authority.

Eren giggled and kissed Levi's chin, nipping at the skin there while he was at it.

Levi grinned and let out a sigh of relief, finally at peace now that Eren was feeling a little better. He knew how Eren felt about his body, and he was going to be there whenever Eren needed him. God, when did he become so smitten?

Slowly, Levi moved his hands down Eren's back, letting them rest on his loves rear.

Eren lets out a small mewl, arching his back to Levi's touch. Levi chortles and begins rubbing his hands in circles, occasionally slipping his thumbs in the band of Eren's boxers. After a few minutes of this he slips his hands under Eren's shirt. He feels the Brunet stiffen but relax a few seconds later.

“Mm, please Levi. You give the best back rubs” Eren nuzzles his nose into the crook of Levi's neck and kisses him there.

Levi chuckles and begins running his hands over Eren's soft curves and folds. He caresses every inch of his beautiful body and even manages to take off Eren's shirt. “Fucking stunning,” Levi whispers and kisses the small mole on Eren's shoulder. _God, Levi loved him so much_

After a few minutes, Levi heard soft snores coming from the body beside him and smiled softly into Eren's hair.

_I love you Eren, curves and all._


End file.
